


Who We Are

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ballet, Childhood, M/M, Trans Locus, gay Felix, tags to be updated when I remember to with every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9930641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Basically we all will take a journey through Sammy's childhood (and some of Felix's) to see what she goes through, the things she deals with when she gets older and realizes she's male. Her best friend, Isaac, is there to help realize what Sammy is.When Isaac comes out as gay, that's when they start dating. Just fyi. Summaries are very hard.[Discontinued]





	

Sammy stands next to her parents, frantically looking around. There’s so many other kids here. She thought school was this terrible thing. Away from home. Away from all comfort. Bright colors, loud kids. She looks up at her parents, listening in to the conversation with whom she assumes is the teacher. 

“She seems to only listen when we call her Sammy.” Her mother sounds upset by this fact. Wonder why?

“We just wanted to let you know, you have to call her that to get her attention.” her father smiles down at her. She smiles back. 

“I will certainly adhere to her wishes!” the teacher smiles. 

Sammy’s mother squats down to be at her level. “We’ll be back after school is over with.”

Sammy nods, letting her mother hug her before standing back up to leave. They’re not coming back. Anyone could see this fear in Sammy’s eyes. They’re just going to leave her there and never come back. Slight panic is starting to set in. She wants to cry. This is so scary. She knows no one. This teacher seems friendly enough, she guesses. But she’ll have to adventure into the room more eventually.

“Sammy, why don’t you go put your backpack up with everyone else’s?”

She nods then heads over to the coat rack. She slowly takes off her R2-D2 backpack and hangs it away from all the others. She doesn’t want to get it mixed in with everyone else’s. Then what will she do?! At least it has her name on the information card. And both her parent’s cell number. So all she has to do is tell the other person about that and they’ll give her the backpack back.

“Hello?” A little boy peaks around the corner. “You okay?” His hair is shaved down to a buzz cut. It’s a bit odd. “It is okay. I do not bite.”

“Shy.” Sammy looks down at the ground.

“My name is Isaac. What is yours?”

“Sammy.”

“Hi Sammy! I will be your friend!” He walks over to her and takes her hand, dragging her out to the toy area. He sits down next to this other boy. Sammy just decides to sit next to him, since Isaac let go of her hand.

This is all weird to her. Isaac seems to already know some kids. How long has he been here? Since he already knows some other kids, it must be at least some odd weeks. What if it gets to the point where she’s here that long? Oh no. She pulls on Isaac’s sleeve.

“Yeah?” he turns his attention to her.

“Mum, dad come back, yes?” 

“Yes. My mom says she is only coming back so she can get child support from my dad.” Sammy looks at him, confused. “My mom and dad are not together anymore.”

“Oh.” 

Isaac notices that his answer didn’t really make her feel any better. “Does your mom and dad love you?” She nods. “Then they will be back.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, you can trust me!” 

Sammy sticks close to Isaac all day. She doesn’t know anyone else and he’ll introduce her. Some of the kids he knows from preschool. She didn’t go to preschool. Wonder what it’s like. Cause it sounds like fun. But she guesses she's too old now to do that. 

When it comes to nap time, she gets one of the little blue mats and lays it on the ground, close to Isaac but not that close. She doesn't nap. He does. She just lays there, staring out the window. All the other lights are off. It's hard to sleep in a new place. It's just cloudy outside. Nothing new. She lays on her back, wanting her little Darth Vader to cuddle. Maybe she'll ask mum tonight if she can bring him for nap time. 

Lunch rolls around and Sammy retrieves her Empire Strikes Back metal lunchbox. Her mother packed her a pb&j sandwich with the crust cut off and it's cut into triangles. There's some cheetos and a little packet of sliced apples. She goes through the cafeteria line with Isaac since she has nowhere else to sit. He enjoys her company because he can talk all the time and she listens. It's great! 

Sammy trades her cheetos for Isaac’s chocolate pudding. She likes to dip her apples in chocolate pudding. Gives it an even better taste.

“You're quiet.” Isaac finally acknowledges her silence.

“This is all new. It is scary.”

“As long as I am around, I will make sure nothing it that scary.”

Sammy smiles. Isaac is pretty cool. He has three older sister. Half sisters. They all have different dads than his own. The mother has all four kids because the fathers wanted nothing to do with the children. That’s why none of them see their dads. That’s just what Isaac said that his mother told him. But she also, apparently, told him to not really tell anyone this. He told Sammy anyways. Mostly because he said they were going to be best friends forever and didn’t want to hide anything from her. 

When it’s time to leave, Isaac waits with Sammy while they both wait for their parents. Everyone else is being picked up. There’s only a handful of them left when she sees her parents. She gets to excited. He was right. They do love her enough to come back! 

“Told you,” Isaac smiles. She smiles at him then at her parents. 

“I see you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah!” 

Sammy nods and waves as she walks away with her parents. Her mother puts her in the car booster seat. They begin to head home. Sammy looks out the window at the school. Tomorrow? Is it tomorrow yet? She already misses Isaac constantly talking about anything and everything he can think of.

“Sammy dear, who was that boy?”

“My friend Isaac.” Friend. First time she’s had a friend. It’s nice. Wonder if they’ll get to have like sleepovers and all the other things friends do. What do friends do exactly?

“Did you have a good day?” Her father asks. They know she doesn’t talk too terribly much. It’s a little troubling. Doctor’s say it’s just her not wanting to talk because she knows how to speak and construct sentences. It’s just her choice to not speak. So they like asking her questions to get her to talk about anything.

“Yeah! Go back tomorrow?” 

“Of course honey. You’ll be going back a lot until May.” Her mother assures her.

“Good.” 

When they get home, Sammy immediately runs to her room. She sets her backpack down on the floor next to her dresser. She climbs up the little stepping stool to see her pet bunny. She opens the cage door and feeds it a scoop of its kibble. They don’t really know the sex of the bunny, but she named it Anakin anyways. Ani for short. 

“I made a new friend today, Ani.” She whispers. “His name is Isaac. He has three sisters. Could you imagine having a brother or sister?” 

Ani just sniffs in her general direction. Sammy giggles and closes the cage door. She slowly climbs off the stepping stool and grabs the papers out of her backpack that the teacher said was important to give to mum and dad.

 

The next day couldn't come quicker. Sammy keeps bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Excited about going to school. Her parents are more than happy that she's excited. 

“Sammy, dear. Please stay still so you can finish getting dressed.” her mother can only smile at her daughter. She stops just long enough to do as she's told. Then she goes back to bouncing. 

She hops her way out to the kitchen,where her dad is toasting a couple frozen waffles. He hands her one when it's cooled off enough. She happily eats the waffle, swaying side to side.

“I've never seen her this happy,” her mother quietly tells her father, but she can still hear them. They're not as quiet as they thought they're being.

“I guess all she needed was a friend.” her dad shrugs. “Come on Sammy. Time for school.” 

She takes her backpack from her mother and stands at the doorway, waiting patiently. Her dad opens the door and she runs to the car door. God, he's taking for ever! Just get to school already!

When they finally arrive at the school, her dad takes her to the class. Isaac isn't there yet. She checked. It's slowly becoming scary again. She waves to her dad as he leaves. She then goes to put her backpack up, in the same place as the day before. Away from everyone else's. She should probably make more friends than just Isaac. She most likely will, but this is okay for now. 

Sammy sits at her assigned seat. The kids there already are playing in the toy area. They seem to be playing pretend. She watches them. She doesn't even notice when Isaac sits next to her. 

“Isaac!” she exclaims when she notices. 

“Hi!” he smiles. “My grandma dropped me off today.”

So that's why he was late. Wonder why that happened. Isn't his mum supposed to bring him here to school? Should she ask him? Are they good enough friends to ask? 

“My mom is sick. I think she lies.”

“Why?” Sammy is a little confused. Isaac just shrugs. 

Class begins shortly after everyone arrives. They're still learning about each other and some stuff about colors. 

Today Sammy is a lot less shy. At least towards Isaac. She tells him about her bunny and how she's going to ask her parents if she can join ballet class soon, if she doesn't chicken out. Isaac has never had a pet before. He wants to meet little Anakin. He's also being very encouraging about the ballet. Says he would join too if his mother would let him. He knows she wouldn't so he won't even bother asking.

“Maybe when I am good enough, I can teach you!” Sammy loves having someone else to talk to. 

“I would like that! Then maybe my sisters can teach me how to do makeup and we can put on shows for us!” 

Time will pass. They'll stay friends forever. It's only day two. It's really sweet when one thinks about it.

Today, when it's time for recess, Isaac challenges Sammy to a race.

“Last one to the swings has to push the other?”

“Deal!” Sammy smiles. She knows she's pretty fast. She doesn't know how fast Isaac is. 

“Ready?” Isaac’s sure he'll beat her.

“Set,” Sammy is pretty sure she'll beat him.

“Go!” they both take off at the same time. 

All hope seems lost. Isaac took off faster than her. But the longer they run, Sammy begins to take the lead. No matter how much Isaac tries to get ahead again, he can't. Sammy ends up making it to the swings before him.

“I win!” she smiles so wide, hopping onto one of the seats. 

“No fair!” Isaac crosses his arms.

Sammy just swings her legs back and forth with the cutest smile stretched across her face. Isaac smiles back and goes to push. When he can push no more, he grabs the swing next to her. 

“You should jump off!” Isaac gets himself going.

“No way!” Sammy is going so high to the point she comes out of the seat slightly.

“It's fun!”

“You do it then!” Sammy didn't actually mean it.

“Okay!” Isaac gets himself high enough.

“No! You'll hurt yourself!” Sammy tries to tell him. But a second later, he jumps off and sticks to a solid landing. 

“Ta-da!” Isaac bows. Sammy slows down just enough to do a tiny jump.

“That was cool!” Sammy kinda wishes she had the bravery to do a jump like that.

“It is so much fun!” 

Every recess they have outside, Isaac helps Sammy become a little more confident with jumping off the swings. In less than a month, they’re having competitions to see who can jump the farthest. Usually Isaac wins, until Sammy figures out how to make herself jump farther.

 

It’s the day before winter break. Everyone is so excited for the holidays. No school for almost three weeks? That’s just a wonderful thing! Except Sammy is going to miss Isaac. They’re both quieter than normal. Isaac doesn’t talk as much. Sammy is about as quiet as she was when school first started. 

For indoor recess, Sammy sits at her assigned spot and colors from her animal coloring book she keeps in her cubby for when they have indoor recess. Isaac sits across from her, drawing on blank paper that the teacher gave him. They’re going to miss one another over the break. That’s obvious to both of them. 

When Sammy finishes coloring in this ferret, she carefully tears it out and hands it to Isaac. She smiles warmly. Isaac puts the crayon down and picks it up to look at it. 

“I love it! I will keep it forever!” He sets it down gently. He puts a few finishing touches on his drawing, then hands it to Sammy. It’s stick figures, of course, but it’s of them on the swings, him jumping off. He spent a lot of time coloring in flowers and a tree and the sun, so it looks colorful and not something that he just spend two seconds on. “This is for you!”

Sammy smiles even more. “Thank you!” 

Sammy puts up her coloring book then puts the picture up in her backpack. Isaac does the same with his picture he was given. The day is ending soon. It’s not a full day. They’ll be going home in less than an hour. 

When the time comes, they hug to say their goodbye and that the break will be over with soon enough. Sammy waves as she walks to the car with her mum. This begins the long three weeks before seeing one another.

 

On Christmas, Sammy gets the best toys ever. Her green lightsaber is the best thing. It made her stop opening presents to go get her cape. The rest of the toys don't matter. They're all either dolls or this playhouse thing. Chewbacca and the light saber are the best. Yeah, she likes the other things. But anything Star Wars is awesome. Nothing can beat that.

Breakfast is served. She carefully puts the lightsaber on the table and moves her cape so she can sit in her chair. Her dad made pancakes. One of her favorite breakfast meals. 

She's been wanting to ask a question. Wanting to do something that would actually please her parents, but really it's just something she wants to do. She takes a deep breath, involuntarily. What if they say no?

“Mum, dad. Can I join  a ballet class?” she just forces herself to ask or else she would've put it off again.

Caught off guard by the question, her mother and father look at each other before the father says, “Of course you can!” 

They're very excited. Sammy’s face lights up. She really wants to do this. 

“After the new year, we'll find you a good class,” her mother assures her.

Sammy's just so happy. She goes back to finishing up her pancakes. It's a very good Christmas. She can't wait to tell Isaac that they said yes! Can't wait to show him how to do some things! It's so exciting!

 

The first day back from winter break. Sammy skips to her class, excited to see Isaac. She bounces slightly on her heels, waiting as patiently as possible. When he gets to class, he’s excited to see her too. They sit and explain everything they did over the break. Mostly Isaac speaking. He has a lot to say. His mother's grandma took him to go skiing because his mother didn't plan anything for Christmas. She wanted them to leave so she could mess around more. Neither of them really know what that means. 

Isaac explains his three sisters more. There's Claire, the eldest. She's 14 years old. She takes care of them more than their mother does. There's Marisa. She's 11 years old. She loves to skateboard and really wants a pet dog. Isaac agrees. A dog would be nice to have. There's Violet. She's 8 years old. She loves to dance and has a wild imagination. 

His grandma would take them all away from his mother, but there's no proof to be able to legally take them. His mother won't let her. How else will she get child support?

When Isaac finishes going over his break and who his sisters are, Sammy tells him about how her parents are going to let her join a ballet class. He’s just as excited about it as she is. He says that he’ll come to any recitals she’ll be in just to support her. That makes her smile. She goes on about her new lightsaber. How she can pretend to be the perfect Jedi. He has no clue what she's really talking about, still. Even though she's talked about it a lot. It's nice to talk to someone about her favorite movies. 

That makes her go on a tangent about how she wants to make a little cape for Ani. Make Ani’s cage more Star Wars themed. It would be so cute! Isaac agrees.

 

It all seems so real now. She’s sitting in a room full of other girls with her mother. Nervous as can be. It's so bright. The walls are painted white. The sun hits it just right and they don't even need lights. It cancels out the overhead lights. She feels out of place. Her darker skin in this light. She's the darkest out of all the other girls. She's even more nervous now.

The instructor calls for everyone to line up. Sammy is slow getting up. Encouraging words from her mother doesn't help at all. But she stands in line next to this other girl that is physically shaking. Sammy watches the instructor closely, listening intently. She talks about how this is to be taken seriously. How if none of them can, they should rethink being a ballerina. Sammy wants it more than anything. She is most definitely going to take this seriously.

At the end of class, the instructor comes up to Sammy’s mum. Tells her how Sammy has a bright future ahead of her. How if she can limber up a little more, she'll make a beautiful ballerina. Sammy likes the sound of this. Her mum is proud. They go for ice cream. Ice cream before dinner? Her mum must be super proud!

The next day she sees Isaac, she tells him all about it. How nervous she was. How she was the only dark skinned. How the instructor said she's going to be the best! When they have free time, Sammy does a few twirls. 

 

The year is coming to an end. Isaac gives Sammy his grandma's number. She would let him talk to Sammy. Maybe sometime during the summer, they can sleep over. Maybe sometime they could go to the park. Sure, they'll see each other in first grade, but it’d be nice to not go the entire summer without seeing one another. They'll see each other at the recital. Sammy has one in the middle of June. She's not the main lead, but she's the second main one. 

It doesn't bother her. She's just fine. As long as she does good, that's all she cares about. All she wants. 

“That was beautiful!” Isaac can't stop smiling. His grandma stands behind him, talking to Sammy’s parents. 

“It was so much fun!” Sammy giggles. She twirls in place, feeling beautiful and happy and just pleased. Isaac tries to imitate, but can't as well as Sammy. 

“One day!” Isaac giggles too. They're both just happy.


End file.
